Elocater
Elocaters are renowned for their ability to make effective use of space and motion to pull off difficult or otherwise-impossible tactics in combat. They excel at closing in with less agile enemies, striking, and departing quickly to cover. Elocaters learn to manipulate the effects of gravity to reorient its effect for their own personal use, and often will use walls, ceilings, and other obstacles to maximum effect. Psychic warriors tend to be the most common character class drawn to the elocater, as the freedom and maneuverability it gives on the battlefield is a prized ability, while nomads find the freedom of movement to be a powerful attraction. Some wilders and psions of other disciplines also find use out of the elocater class, although more rarely than psychic warriors or nomads. Role: '''As masters of manipulating gravity and space, elocaters know where to position themselves to be effective. With their ability to defy gravity, elocaters can make excellent scouts, get to locations that might otherwise be impossible, and overcome physical impediments that a normal person might find impassable. '''Alignment: '''Any '''HD: d8 Requirements To qualify to become an elocater, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. * Base Attack Bonus: '''+3. * '''Skills: '''Acrobatic 5 ranks. * '''Feats: '''Dodge, Mobility, Spring Attack. * '''Psionics: '''Able to manifest 1st-level powers. * '''Special: '''A character with the Nomad’s Step ability does not need to meet the Spring Attack requirement. '''Class Skills: '''The elocater’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Acrobatics (Dex), Climb (Str), Escape Artist (Dex), Fly (Dex), Knowledge (psionics) (Int), Perception (Wis), Sleight of Hand (Dex), Spellcraft (Int), Stealth (Dex), and Use Magic Device (Cha). '''Skill Points at Each Level: '''6 + Int modifier. '''Class Features All the following are class features of the elocater prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Elocaters are proficient with all simple and martial weapons and with light armor. Powers Known At every level indicated on the table, the character gains additional power points per day and access to new powers as if she had also gained a level in whatever manifesting class she belonged to before she added the prestige class. She does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained (bonus feats, metapsionic or item creation feats, and so on). This essentially means that she adds the level of elocater to the level of whatever manifesting class the character has, then determines power points per day, powers known, and manifester level accordingly. If a character had more than one manifesting class before she became an elocater, she must decide to which class she adds the new level of elocater for the purpose of determining power points per day, powers known, and manifester level. Aerial Acrobatics (Su) The elocater adds her ranks in Acrobatics as a bonus to any Fly checks, and her ranks in Fly as a bonus to any Acrobatics checks, due to her ability to control her personal gravity. She also treats all Acrobatics checks to jump as if she had a running start. Personal Gravity (Su) As long as the elocater is within 1 foot of a sufficiently stable solid or liquid surface, she can change her personal gravity with a thought (free action). As a result, she may move on walls, ceilings, etc. as if they were level floors, including being able to run, jump, and take 5-foot steps. Personal gravity is constantly active, even when unconscious, unless the elocater deliberately suppresses it (a free action), is heavily encumbered, or is slain. If the elocater is carrying a medium load or wearing heavy or medium armor while using personal gravity, her speed is reduced to 10 feet per round. Scorn Earth (Su) At 1st level, an elocater’s feet lift from the ground. From now on, she can float a foot above the ground, but still move and act as if she were standing on solid ground. At distances greater than 1 foot from any sufficiently stable surface, her speed diminishes to 10 feet per round, but she can move in any direction (including straight up or down). Melee and ranged attacks suffer increasing penalties as if she were the subject of the defy gravity ''power. Scorn earth is constantly active, even when unconscious, unless the elocater deliberately suppresses it (a free action), is heavily encumbered, or is slain. If the elocater is carrying a medium load or wearing heavy or medium armor while using scorn earth, her speed reduces to 10 feet per round. '''Terminal Velocity (Su)' As long as either personal gravity or scorn earth is active, if the elocater would be in a position to fall (for example, stepping over a pit), she instead hovers at her current position, as if standing on solid ground. As a move action, she can safely float or jump down 30 feet (she can float down an additional 30 feet per additional move action spent in this way). Freerunning (Ex) Beginning at 2nd level, an elocater's land speed increases by 10 feet. This is treated as a circumstance bonus (it does not stack with terrain-based circumstance bonuses, such as the circumstance bonus from using skate ''on a decline). This bonus increases to 20 feet at 5th level and to 30 feet at 8th level. '''Spatial Awareness (Ex)' Beginning at 2nd level, an elocater's hyperawareness of spatial relations lets her use the battlefield to her advantage. When she attacks with a bonus from higher ground or is flanking the attacked enemy with an ally, the first attack she makes against that enemy each round gains a +2 insight bonus to her attack roll and damage roll (if the attack hits). Furthermore, due to her ability to reorient herself, enemies no longer gain a bonus when attacking her from higher ground. At 5th level the insight bonus increases to +4, and at 8th level the insight bonus increases to +6. Dimension Step (Su) An elocater of 3rd level or higher can slip psionically between spaces as if using the fold space ''power, once per day. The elocater cannot bring any other creatures with her. Her manifester level for this effect is equal to her elocater level. At 6th level, the elocater gains a second daily usage, and at 9th level, she can use this ability three times per day. '''Flanker (Ex)' An elocater of 4th level or higher can flank enemies from seemingly impossible angles. She can designate any square adjacent to her as the square from which flanking with an ally is determined (including the square where she stands, as normal). She can designate the square at the beginning of her turn or at any time during her turn. The designated square remains her effective square for flanking until she is no longer adjacent to it or until she chooses a different square (at the start of one of her turns). The character can even choose a square that is impassable or occupied. Dimension Swap (Su) An elocater of 6th level can use her dimension step ability to swap locations with one willing creature within 60 feet to which the elocater has line of sight. The use of this ability counts as one daily use of her dimension step ability. Transporter (Ex) At 6th level, an elocater learns both psychoport ''and ''planar travel. These powers are in addition to any powers the elocater normally learns by advancing a level. The elocater treats these powers as if they were 3rd-level powers on her class list. This means, among other things, that manifesting these powers costs 5 power points. (If the character does not have a high enough manifester level to manifest 3rd-level powers the character cannot manifest these powers until she has attained the required manifester level.) Capricious Step (Ex) At 7th level, an elocater can take an extra 5-foot step in any round when she doesn’t perform any other movement (except for the first 5-foot step). Like the first, the second 5-foot step does not provoke attacks of opportunity. The character can take the extra 5-foot step immediately after taking the first, or wait until the end of her other actions for the round. In all other ways, the rules for taking a 5-foot step apply''.'' Dimension Spring Attack (Su) An elocater of 9th level or higher can use her dimension step ability in conjunction with her Spring Attack feat. This ability can be used only against opponents within 60 feet to which the elocater has line of sight. She can dimension step up to the target, use Spring Attack, and then use dimension step to return to her starting point. (When she uses this ability, the total distance she can travel before and after the attack is not limited by her speed.) The use of this ability counts as one use of her dimension step. If the elocater does not have the Spring Attack feat, she may not use this ability. Accelerated Action (Su) When she attains 10th level, an elocater can accelerate herself and thereby take more actions than normal. An elocater can accelerate herself for a total of 5 rounds per day. She can choose to parcel out her accelerated actions in 1-round increments. (This effect is not cumulative with similar effects that provide additional actions, such as ''schism ''or a ''haste ''spell—and in fact an elocater can’t take an accelerated action if affected by these or similar effects.) If she makes a full attack while accelerated, an elocater can make one extra attack with any weapon she is holding. The attack is made using her full base attack bonus, plus any modifiers appropriate to the situation. If the elocater uses her accelerated action to move, she gains an enhancement bonus to her speed of +30 feet. The elocater can use her accelerated action to manifest a power, as long as she has not already manifested a power in the current round and the one she wants to manifest has a manifesting time of 1 standard action or shorter. While accelerated, she gains a +2 dodge bonus on attack rolls and Reflex saves and a +2 dodge bonus to Armor Class. Any condition that makes her lose her Dexterity bonus to Armor Class (if any) also makes her lose these dodge bonuses.